Savior
by AllxThatxRemains
Summary: Logan stumbles upon an animal and nurses it back to health. However, he's in for a big surprise. (LoganXReader)


Logan walked through the forest with an axe, puffing on his cigar as he looked for some fallen branches from trees. The winter season was coming up and he needed to stock up on wood. As he walked deeper into the forest, he could hear a soft whimper in the distance. The Mutant suspected another animal had been caught in one of the pesky traps left by local hunters.

Following the whimpers with his keen hearing, Logan soon found a wolf laying on it's side breathing heavily with an arrow sticking in it's side. The man dropped his axe and rushed to the animals side. Though, this was no normal wolf:

She was as big as deer!

Logan ignored that fact for the sake of saving the animal. She looked up at him, pain in her eyes as she whimpered and cried in pain. Logan observed she had one green, one yellow eye. Slowly, he pet her side and whispered softly, "it's okay, I'm not here to hurt ya. I'm gonna save ya."

The wolf seemed to acknowledge, nodding her head a bit and resting it back on the leaves. She trusted Logan, and Logan figured it was an animalistic understanding between the two of them.

Using his strength, the Mutant picked the wolf up and carried her through the leaves and fallen branches to his nearby cabin. Her vision began to fade slowly, the last clear image of Logan carrying her into his house and setting her on the floor.

(F/name) woke to light pouring through the windows, shining directly into her eyes. She groaned and shifted, shutting her eyes tight. Just as she stretched, she felt an aching pain in her side and whimpered. "Oww."

Logan walked in with two bowls, one with water and another with shredded up meat. "Hey there big girl, take it easy." He knelt beside her, petting her softly. (F/name) looked up at him, forgetting all of what happened and bared her teeth a bit in defense.

"I saved your life, don't get all defensive on me."

"Then who are you? Are you the one who caused me this pain?" She asked in a thick accent and Logan's normally strong structure seemed to falter. Did this wolf just talk?

"I'm... Logan. You've been shot with an arrow and I found you just in time. I saved you."

(F/name) lowered her guard. "I see..." It was all coming back to her. There were about four men making their way through the forest, hunters. The men were looking for an animals to skin to sell their hide. When the men found her, she began to flee and the angle in which the arrow they shot punctured her skin in the wrong way, which lost it's value on the market. So, these hunters left the wolf for dead.

She whimpered at the memory and shut her eyes. Such a cruel thing they did to her.

"So um... you gonna tell me how you can talk?" Logan asked asked. He suspected she was a mutant.

"Well I'm half wolf. At any time I could change into a human. Lucky for me, I can still talk in this form."

"Wow," He said, raising a brow, "You gotta name?"

"Yes. (Full name)."

Logan repeated, "(F/name)..."

"What about you? What's your name?"

"Logan."

The wolf nodded and looked down at the food. On cue, her stomach growled. She was starving. Logan noticed and whispered, "Eat up. You're gonna need your strength to heal properly." The wolf nodded once again and began to eat out of the bowl.

The truth was, the wound took a lot out of her. So much that she was too weak to transform.

Though (F/name)'s healing process only took a few weeks, those few weeks felt like forever. She could not transform, she was limited to very little. Logan, however, never left her side unless he needed to go out for groceries.

The Mutant would always ask her who caused her the harm and she would only claim, " 't remember."

But she remembered.

There was a strange animal-like bond between the two, and (F/name) could never figure out why. They had grown so close, he would take such great care of her. He always made sure she was okay before he focused on himself.

They grew inseparable.

It wasn't until towards the end of her healing process that she found out Logan was a mutant. He showed her his claws, feeling he had hidden it from her and that she deserved to know. He showed her his healing factor. And she was absolutely amazed.

On the first morning of her third week, (F/name) woke up feeling refreshed and stronger. She stretched and no longer felt the ache of her wound. The wolf stood up on her hind legs which made her a whopping 6 foot 7. Logan stepped in the room, hearing his friend shuffled and chuckled, "Woah there, big girl! I see you're feeling much better!"

"Why yes I am! I'm strong enough to shift back into my human form!" She said happily.

And with that, she closed her eyes and began to shrink down. Her muzzle shrunk down into her face as it began to take a feminine shape. Pointy wolf ears shrunk down into her head and her body transformed into a womanly figure. Logan was relieved to see clothes transformed with her, leaving her fully clothed. She looked to be in her 20's.

The Mutant was absolutely amazed with how beautiful she was.

(F/name) suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. "I can not express my gratitude towards your help, Logan. I am so thankful for the kindness you have shown me."

Logan hugged her tight against his chest and said, "I couldn't let you die."

Logan decided that since the young woman had no where to live, she could stay with him until she could get back on her feet.

Though one day, while in town, (F/name) saw those hunters who injured her. Logan noticed her icy glare pointed towards the rowdy hunters. A low growl rumbled from her chest as she bared her teeth. The Mutant knew who these men were rather well, they always left animals for dead in the forest. He knew these were the men who hurt (F/name).

He handed the young woman the basket and began to walk to the men, anger in his eyes.

"Logan," she tried saying, "wait."

"Excuse me." Logan said to the hunters, and when they didn't turn around, he grabbed one by the shoulder and spun him around roughly. "I said excuse me."

"What do you want?" A tall one asked.

"You think it's real funny to injure animals and leave them to die in the forest?" Asked Logan. He was furious.

"What are you, some animal rights activist. Get out of my face." He started to turn back but Logan grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up, slamming him against the wall. "You listen here. You stay out of my territory, okay bub?"

"Why should- Ahh!" Scream the man as Logan slammed him again.

The shop owner cocked his shot gun behind them and growled, "Get out of my store with that! Take it outside!"

Logan smirked and looked back, "Okay, okay." He carried the guy by his shirt and threw hIm out the door, as well as his hunter friends.

"Stay out of my territory!" He shouted as the men ran off to their truck.

"You know you didn't have to do that..." (F/Name) said as they walked back to the cabin.

Logan replied, "Those chumps deserved it. They hurt you."

"I wasn't aware you cared about me so much." She teased, smiling and leaning against him a bit. He turned a bit and stopping.

"Of course I care about you..." he said, "you're um... you're very important to me." It was hard for him to admit.

"I am?" The young woman asked, looking in his eyes, cheeks flushing.

"Of course you are. (F/name)... you're the only person I've ever been able to relate to."

She smiled a little and gave him a hug. "I feel the same way." He wrapped his big arms around her small body and chuckled. There was a breeze which made the woman shiver and Logan said, "Come on, girlie. Let's get you inside so you don't catch a cold.

(F/name) smiled and happily obliged.

She was so lucky to have someone who cared so much about her.


End file.
